Rebel
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: Maple the Leafwing is on a mission to get every Silkwing to rebel against the fierce, controlling Hivewings. She faces many trials along her mission, will she succeed or... Will she die trying? NOTE: Contains spoilers for the Lost Continent! Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! This is my very first time writing a fanfiction for Wings of Fire, so if you guys have any suggestions or anything, please let me know by reviewing, or even if you just like what I wrote and want me to continue!**

 **NOTE: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR 'THE LOST CONTINENT'!**

 **Story takes place around the same time as 'The Lost Continent', maybe a little bit after.**

 **Maple's POV**

Maple hissed with frustration the moment she heard wing beats. If she was spotted, they would kill her upon sight, destroying everything she'd been working towards. Hastily she dove under the nearest large shrub, squeezing her wings and tail tight to her body in order to take up the least space. Just in case they landed to check the shrub for that stupid wingless worm they'd been searching for for days, she carefully lifted the tops of one of her various pouches slung around her body and pulled out it's contents.

Even though the Hivewings goal at the moment was finding the wingless Silkwing they'd presumably lost, Maple knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill her and bring her head to that blasted Queen of theirs. Why, you might ask? The answer was simple. Ever since they'd decided to kill every Leafwing they set their eyes upon, uproot every tree, the very very few amount of Leafwings that had survived the war had been forced into hiding. That was about fifty years ago.

Maple's parents had hidden far to the northwest, in the mountains, for multiple years until they'd had her. Yes, that's right. Maple was a Leafwing, presumably the most hated dragon ever to walk Pantala. She was a beautiful shade of dark green, speckled with blotches of brown on top of her wings and down her tail. Ever since she was hatched, her parents had made sure she knew the actual history of Leafwings, and why now there were so few. One thing they'd told her specifically though, was to never go anywhere near the Hives in the center of Pantala.

Like the dragon she was, though, that was exactly where she was going. Just above the horizon stood Tsetse Hive. She'd been sent by the heir to the Leafwing throne, Willow, on a secret mission to attempt to get the SilkWings to rebel. Maple didn't get why Willow wanted to save the SilkWings. Instead of fighting the HiveWings, they'd bowed down to them, turned over their throne and helped tearing down the LeafWings sacred forests. Though Maple knew they'd been ordered to do so, she still hated them for it. Not quite as much as Sundew, though, her friend who'd been sent to steal the Book of Clearsight.

From beyond the bushes, Maple heard a quiet thud as the HiveWings landed. Silently she cursed herself for being careless enough to be spotted. Of course now that daylight was fighting against the night for control Queen Wasp would've sent her patrols back out. Maple counted two HiveWings, although there could easily have been more in the surrounding area.

Slowly as to not make a sound, Maple twisted open the cap of the jar she'd pulled out of her pouch. Inside were four bullet ants which hurt almost worse than razor sharp claws. With careful precision, Maple rolled the now open jar towards the feet of the HiveWings. The dragons paused, frowning at the jar and picking it up.

Just as planned, the riled up ants scurried onto the HiveWings arm, up his scales towards his wings where there was soft flesh to bite. Meanwhile the HiveWings were attempting to shake the other ants off of them, which sent the other two flying onto the second HiveWing. A sudden earsplitting shriek, followed closely by a second, erupted out of the dragon's mouths. Maple could barely see the small ants clinging to their victims wings as they thrashed before collapsing on the ground, writhing with pain.

Darting from her hiding place, Maple bounded towards the dragons and raised her claws to cut their throats so she wouldn't be found by nearby patrols. Her talons sliced neatly through their softer scales, spilling blood out onto the ground as their writhing stopped. Carefully Maple scooped up the ants back into the jar without letting them touch her scales.

This tactic always worked beautifully. Her friend, Sundew, also was quite the fan of Bullet Ants. Quickly scanning the surrounding area for more patrols, Maple hurried back towards the shrub where she could sleep for the day. By midnight, she would be at her destination- Tsetse Hive.

Maple woke up as the last streaks of sunlight slid beneath the horizon of the savannah. Not wanting to waste any time, she scrambled out from her hiding and lifted off into the sky, her wings pumping as hard as she could push them.

It was sooner then she'd expected when she arrived to the outskirts of the Hive. Tilting her wings slightly, Maple swooped down low to avoid being spotted in the sky. She hit the ground running, and soon enough she made out the shapes of the big doors to the Hive. Just as she'd thought, two HiveWings stood at attention, both with spears. Growling softly, Maple realized she wouldn't be able to just break into the Hive from the main gates.

A swift glance upwards confirmed that the SilkWings slept close to the top of the Hive, in a huge intricate maze of webbing. Now her challenge would be getting up there without anyone seeing her, and then without any of the blasted dragons telling her off to the HiveWings. Growling softly at her stupidity of not going around to the other end of the Hive in the first place, Maple slithered closer to the guards.

Taking a deep breath, she spread out her front talons, holding them out towards the guards. Maple concentrated on the roots far below the surface- the only remains of the beautiful trees that used to be so plentiful in Pantala. These roots were ancient, withered, weary and dying. If she could, Maple would've brought their old life back to them, and one day, she swore she would.

The old stories of LeafWings spoke of their specialties with plants. They were accomplished gardeners, and all harbored a deep love for all plant life, particularly trees. For a very select few LeafWings, though, their powers went beyond growing plants. Sure, most could make them grow faster. However a few had a strange power over plants. They could make them twist, move, do their will.  
Maple was the only living LeafWing who could do that.

Slowly, she could feel the ancient roots reaching towards the surface. As they got closer, they got excited- excited at the prospect of feeling the warm sun graze over their bark. Even though it was night, remnants of the sun peeked over the horizon.

Maple encouraged the roots to grow, feeding them her will, her pride, her courage. The ground twisted under the HiveWing's and suddenly roots were reaching around their ankles. Before they could so much as scream for help, Maple mimed crushing them and dropping her fist, and the roots tore open the earth below the dragons and pulled them under. With a triumphant smile at how well that had worked (previous attempts hadn't gone quite as well). Her head immediately started aching, though. Clenching her sharp teeth, Maple willed the pain away. When it didn't ease up, she reached into another of her various pouches and pulled out a small violet flower that faded into a deep midnight blue along the edges. Crushing the delicate flower, Maple took a deep breath in as an incredibly faint wisp of violet retreated from the crushed flower. Immediately her head ache faded.

She loved this type of flower, and always kept multiple on her to ease the head aches that came from her gift. They grew deep within Poison Jungle, in the only area where light breached the canopy. Maple had learned early on how to navigate the dangerous jungle in the North East of Pantala. One wrong step could get you sprayed with poison or eaten by any number of carnivorous plants. She shivered at the memory of the first time in the jungle- Maple still had a scar from the poison that had sprayed her under the left wing.

Shaking her head to get rid of the daydream, Maple twisted her head to look up at the webs. So far, no one had noticed her. The continuation on that, however, depended one whether or not the SilkWings turned her in or not.

Surely they would. She would've if she were them. A dragon which is presumably extinct randomly showing up, asking them to rebel? Stars, she'd turn them in within a single heartbeat. If they did, she was good as dead. Taking a deep breath, Maple launched herself into the air.

It took a single minute for her to reach the bottom part of the webs. Inside, hundreds of SilkWing families slept. Maple knew, however, that many more would still be with their masters, the blasted HiveWings.

Hovering in the air, Maple attempted to figure out the best way to land. So much as landing the wrong way would make the silk vibrate wildly. If she could land gently, it could be disguised as wind which already made the webs sway gently.

Very carefully, Maple swooped towards an opening. Gently, she set her talons on the webs, sending a gentle tremor through the entire structure. The nearest SilkWings shifted in their sleep, however they didn't wake. Yet.

Placing each step as carefully as she could, Maple walked along the strangely sturdy silk floor. The web was designed like an indoor web playground, meaning that the little dragonets would have to learn to climb to get anywhere. Maple found it strange that they were born wingless. How frustrating it would be to have to walk everywhere.

Every corner she turned, every new level she climbed up to, held at least seven little round 'rooms' where the SilkWing families slept peacefully. She willed the silk to stop vibrating as she stiffly climbed to the middle level where she was told the elder SilkWings slept.

Willow had told Maple that in every Hive, there was one 'leader' SilkWing. Though the HiveWings didn't know about their makeshift leader, every SilkWing would probably listen to the elder. If Maple was going to start a small revolution within Tsetse Hive, she would need that SilkWing in particular in order to have even a glimmer of success.

On this level, there was only one of the rooms. Inside was an elderly SilkWing with copper scales overlapped by bright blues and violets. She looked stunningly beautiful, like the entire tribe.

Closing her eyes tight, taking a deep breath, Maple padded into the room. For a few minutes she sat there, watching the peacefully sleeping dragon who's life was about to be turned upside down either way. If they accepted her idea, many would lose their lives to the dangerous HiveWings. If they turned her in, the fact that she was a LeafWing alone, their sworn enemy, would send them to a frenzy knowing the 'dangerous' LeafWings still lived.

Sighing, Maple realized there was only one way to successfully get her message across. She rifled through her bags until she found one marked with a G. Within this bag was an incredibly strong vine, one that even Mable had an extremely infuriating time breaking through. She liked using for the same purpose as a gag- to keep someone silent.

First though, she pulled out another flower from a different bag. This one was particularly useful in an odd way. If it's petals so much as touched a dragon's scales, they would fall unconscious until the flower was removed. Very very carefully Maple reached for the small stem she used to hold the flower.

Slowly she crept forwards, and just as she was about to place the flower on the dragon, the SilkWing's eyes fluttered open, growing unbelievably wide at the sight of the LeafWing. Cursing, Maple lurched forward, sending a dangerous tremor through the Web, but managed to place the flower on the elder before she could scream for help.

Holding her breath for several good minutes, Maple waited for more tremors along the Web signaling SilkWings running for help, or a panicked call shredding the silence of the night. Neither came.

Swiftly she tied the vine incredibly tight around the SilkWings nose, so that she would not be able to so much as growl. When she made sure it was secure, she pulled the flower off the dragon.

Immediately she lurched upwards, but before she could flare her wings or literally do anything to disrupt anyone, Maple pounced on the SilkWing, pinning her wings to her side.

"Stop. _Moving._ " Maple growled quietly. "If you so much as try to run, or literally move a single muscle, I will kill you and an unbelievable amount of SilkWings in this Web," Maple added, sliding off the dragon onto the silk floor. The dragon gave a shaky nod.

"Right. Good. Look, much as I'd love to throttle you and leave this cursed place, I'm on a particular mission that I won't fail. Even if it means a few dead dragons. Got it?" Another nod.

"I'm here…. To start a rebellion".

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope that was even semi okay! If you liked it please favorite and review, if you'd like to see more don't forget to follow! Until next update! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Last chapter halfway in for some reason I changed Maple to Mable, it has been fixed and changed back to Maple! Thanks so much for making me aware of this, JaguartheRavenClawRainwing! Here's the replies for the reviews:**

 **Fantasy0930: Thanks! Here's more ;)**

 **JaguartheRavenClawRainwing: I'm super glad you like the aspects of it! Also again, thank you for letting me know I'd somehow changed Maple to Mable :)**

 **Maple's POV**

Maple's eyelids fluttered open, and she immediately jolted upwards, baring her teeth and hissed at the SilkWings who surrounded the small room she'd slept in the past night. Immediately they backed up, their eyes wide with fear but still glowing with curiosity. She could easily imagine their pathetic thoughts-

 _Oh my Clearsight! Are you guys seeing this? An actual LIVE LeafWing? Unbelievable! Report her in immediately! Oh look, she actually looks threatening…. They really are dangerous! Especially to us lowly, serving pathetic selves!_

She quite enjoyed that mental image of their maybe mental thoughts. It reflected their demeanor quite nicely. Slowly she closed her mouth, shaking her wings out, yet still fixing a glare that shot fire at the audience.

"What are you guys looking at?" she hissed. After a long pause, one of the SilkWings stepped up.

"Our elder told us that…. That you mean to free us, give us…. Our own home again, away from the HiveWings," he said hesitantly.

" _I_ don't mean to free you, I mean to give you useless silk dragons the courage you so desperately lack to think for yourselves and take back what was yours before these tyrants said that you needed to bow down to their idiotic Queen or she'd kill you all. And you guys didn't _try_ to put up a fight! If I wasn't under orders, I'd _happily_ leave you to rot and get beaten and shoved around like brainless worms for the rest of your equally pathetic lives," Maple replied in a harsh tone. She didn't even feel bad when they ducked their heads in shame. They deserved every bit of it for giving up their homes and not fighting for what was theirs.

"But…. None of us know how to fight. We'd get slaughtered," a different SilkWing piped up.

"So? Just because you've never been trained as a warrior doesn't mean you can't use those fine claws of yours! Bite them, claw and stab them. It's not hard once you get over your fears. Besides, you'll have me hacking my way through those dirt eaters. And you know what? You might have an advantage with your silk. Use it to your advantage! String them in a cocoon or whatever, blind them from far away. I'm not sure, get creative," Maple grumbled.

That was when she saw something spark in their dim eyes- a look she remembered a long time ago. It was when Willow had been found. The same spark that had lighted up Belladonna's and Hemlock's eyes when they thought maybe, _maybe_ they had hope with the lost Princess there. That maybe there were more LeafWings there.

Fluttering her leaf shaped wings, taking a step towards them and raising her head bravely.

"Don't any of your care for what you had? The LeafWings and SilkWings used to have the entire continent, we used to live in harmony! Here's what's going to happen. Any of you, whether or not it's hundreds or three, at sundown today when the HiveWings are asleep, we're going to slaughter every single guard, but any who choose to follow us- to accept you worms as actual dragons as opposed to servants, we'll spare. Let them take over their oh so precious Hives as long as they leave you alone. And those who choose to follow your 'perfect' life…. Let me know when you regret having done nothing after one hundred years of servitude," Maple added. The final bait to lure them in. She could only hope it would work.

"Spread word to everyone else. Don't be late, and meet me here. I'm going to go do some scouting," Maple ordered before parting her way through the bewildered SilkWings. Grumbling under her breath about useless silk weavers, she stalked over to where the guards were checking the wristbands of a long line of SilkWings wishing to enter the Hive.

Staying close to the shadows, she slithered over to the nearest guard. Pulling a small ball of different special herbs, Maple rolled it under the guards feet. Frowning, he picked it up to examine. Just then, he collapsed to the ground, snoring quietly. Maple snickered at his obliviousness. Here's a lesson from a trained LeafWing might as well be an Assassin, _never_ pick up odd herbs or flowers that randomly appear at your feet.

The other guards rushed towards him, yelling something about incompetence which Maple agreed with. Except you change it to all of them being incompetent. Which they were, right as Maple slipped through the chaos unnoticed.

A long corridor spread out in front of her, branching off at multiple intervals. She chose the one at the very end which had a wooden door covered with beautifully weaved silk on it. Maple knew this trick- cover special 'don't enter' doors with silk so you'll know if someone breaks in.

For a few minutes she stood at the end of the hallway in front of the door, poking around her pouches to look for a special plant grown in the middle of the mountains northwest of here. Finally, she found it and she pulled it out and set it on the ground.

It was a rare hallucination plant, so if anyone besides a LeafWing came in this general area, they would start hallucinating like mad which would a) spread beautiful chaos and b) cover her traces.

Slashing her claws through the silk, Maple tried to open the door. It was locked, _obviously._ Growling under her breath, she stuck a claw in the lock and twisted it a few times. She admitted most dragons would never be able to pick a lock with their claws, but Maple knew exactly how to do it. Part of her training was learning to break into things.

With a satisfying click, the door swung open. Inside was a spiraling staircase with the walls inlaid with small jewels. She had guessed the right door. Maple carefully walked up the stairs as to not stub a claw, which believe her- it hurt. A lot. Up and up she climbed until finally the ground leveled out again.

Maple guessed she was at the top of the Hive. One way glass was laid into the walls, providing a breathtaking view of the savannah below. To her right were a few more doors, and a very faint noise from within one of them.

Slowly and quietly, Maple walked over to the door with the noise behind. Pressing her ear against the solid wood, she listened intently.

"I told you, I've sent out every HiveWing we can spare! What if we get an attack? Then we won't be able to defend ourselves!" the voice exclaimed, with a hint of rage hidden beneath. Maple realized this was probably Lady Tsetse, the ruler of Tsetse Hive. A second voice started talking, in the same voice although it definitely seemed to be someone else talking.

"Who's going to attack? A rogue LeafWing? Guess what, Tsetse, they're _dead._ We slaughtered them long ago! You have your orders, _do it_ or I will strip you of your free will, as well!" the same voice screamed. A hurried mumble of acceptance.

Maple guessed the second part was the Queen talking through her sister's voice. The freaky mind control powers. Talons thumped across the wood on the other side of the door, forcing Maple to swiftly grab something from one of her pouches.

As the door swung open, Maple flung a bright red, massive centipede at the HiveWing. It bit the dragon as soon as it made contact, causing temporary paralysis, a handy fast tool in desperate situations. Maple swiftly picked it up, dropping it back in the jar and tucking it safely in the pouch.

The dragon collapsed on the ground in an awkward position. Maple smirked and crouched down to eye level with the probably terrified HiveWing.

"Bet you're awful surprised to be attacked by a LeafWing, who successfully infiltrated this filthy, rotten Hive without any of your precious guards noticing, eh?" Maple asked. If she could, the dragon probably would've nodded.

"Well, guess what, your guards are all uselessly oblivious. I'm going to unparalyze you, and if you so much as threaten me or twitch any of those poisonous claws in my direction, I will run you through. Understand? You are to follow me quietly and obediently, just like your slaves," Maple ordered, flashing her claws for extra effect.

She picked a flower out of a pouch and crushed it under Lady Tsetse's nose. Flicking the flower away, Maple waited for the HiveWing to regain movement.

Tsetse lurched upwards, and immediately Maple clutched her neck, allowing her sharp claws to dig in a bit.

" _Understood?_ " she repeated.

"Y- yes! Understood! Completely. Just don't kill me, please, and I'll do whatever you want!" Tsetse exclaimed hurriedly. Maple snarled at the dragon's obvious patheticness. Releasing her neck, she prodded the HiveWing forwards.

They made it back to the Web without anyone noticing them, proving the guards incompetence. Maple snorted at how useless they were. A single LeafWing able to infiltrate the Hive, spark a rebellion, kidnap the Lady Tsetse? Surely something had been noticed.  
She shoved the HiveWing onto the silk floor of her temporary sleeping area. The HiveWing scrambled back, eyes fixed on Maple, brimming with fear.

"Stay there, don't move, don't speak. Same punishment as prior will follow," Maple ordered. A quick nod.  
Suddenly, Tsetse launched herself forwards, claws stretched to slice Maple's neck open. However, she'd anticipated the move, rolling under the massive dragon's arm, sticking a claw out to slice her wings. A shrill scream escaped the HiveWing's mouth. Maple snarled ferociously at her stupidity of not gagging the dragon before.

Teeth snapped at her ear, but maple tilted and jerked her head to rip her horn's through whatever area of the face she could. It was a rare move, barely ever used. Which was why Maple adored it.

Her horns stabbed Tsetse's eye, earning another yowling screech. Next try, though, she got lucky. A tail bashed into Maple, knocking her back a few steps and making her dizzy. Luckily there was no poisonous barb on the end.

Shaking her head to regain her bearings, Maple barely managed to dodge and counter another attack of the poisonous talons. The attack should've ripped her throat open, however only managed to nick her neck. Still, Maple hissed from the pain of the venom. She was lucky it hadn't been deep enough to get into her bloodstream. Her counter ripped through the other wing, then she finished the fight by rolling under the roaring dragoness and launching onto her back.

Before Tsetse could shake her off, Maple scrambled forwards, digging in her claws for extra purchase. Wrapping her front talons around Lady Tsetse's horns, she jerked them- hard- to the right, with a satisfying _crack!_

Rolling off to avoid being crushed, Maple righted herself in time to see Tsetse collapse to the silk floor, dead.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope that was okay! If you like it so far, please favorite and review, and if you wish to see more but don't want to miss it, don't forget to follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! I don't really have to much to say, although I'm really sorry this took like forever! I took a small break from writing, along with two weeks of a) vacation and b) a weird summer thing**

 **JaguartheRavenclawRainwing: (I hope I spelled your name right) Thanks! I'm definitely thinking about diving deeper into the Leafwings, as when I read the book that was what interested me the most!**

 **KnightLawn: Thanks!**

 **Maple's POV**

Maple hid deep within the Web. No guards knew about Lady Tsetse's death as of yet, which if she had been Lady of the Hive, every single one of those guards would've been replaced. No matter, it worked out beautifully for her.

Of the many gawking Silkwings over her battle with Tsetse, two had offered to weave a cocoon for the Hivewing and fly it far away to the area where they buried the dead. They'd told the guards that the cocoon was a dead Silkwing, which they'd bought easily.

A kind, gentle Silkwing had later come up to Maple and treated her with varying herbs of the savannah. The pain from the nick on her neck hadn't faded, however the herbs quickly soothed the pain. With a nod in thanks, Maple rested her head on her front talons, closing her eyes to get some much needed sleep before sundown.

When her eyes slowly opened, Maple saw the sun sinking below the horizon. And all around her small sleeping room, hundreds of Silkwings. Her heart skipped a beat- she hadn't been expecting this. Not in the slightest.

Trying to regain her composure from sleeping, Maple stood, gave her wings a shake and turned to face her audience.

"Well, I'm assuming you guys are helping me?" Maple asked.

"We've thought about what you said…. And I do miss the days of flying freely over the forests from when I was just a dragonet with new wings," one of the elder Silkwings exclaimed. Others nodded in agreement.

"My friend was taken away not long ago for a small skirmish among the Hivewings, but he didn't do anything. Despite what they say, I know they killed him," a younger Silkwing whispered quietly. More stories went around the dragons, all small stories of how the Hivewings had taken loved ones, or forced them into their filthy work or anything under the rainbow. Maple was surprised to feel a small burst of pride at these dragons, who she'd so greatly doubted and despised.

"Well…. Here's the plan. They've lost their head of command, which works for our favor. I need to take a small squad with me to take out the commanding officers, whoever's the best fighters. When we take out everyone who could keep order, we'll strike the guards who'll be in shambles. Watch for claws or teeth with a slight green tinge, and if any have the barbs on their tails- shoot silk to keep it from stinging anyone. When we're done with the guards, we'll round up every Hivewing in the main hall, and any who oppose your freedom, dispose of them. Any who willingly accept your freedom, they may live to take over the Hive," Maple explained. She hoped that wasn't to complicated for their simple brains.

"Wait…. How's this any different then when they killed most of the Leafwings, chasing them out of their homes?" a large, well built blue and green Silkwing asked. Maple was taken aback by the actually relevant question. She thought about it for a minute before replying.

"When they chased the Leafwings out of their homes, no matter if we begged for mercy did they spare us. All because we valued our freedom, and for that they feared us. They burned down our forests with their flamesilk, killing mercilessly. In this situation, we are weeding out the bad Hivewings who refuse to live equally. We are leaving their precious Hive intact, and most importantly- we are giving them the choice of freedom." Nods came from the audience.

With a flick of her tail, they separated, allowing her to walk through the gathering of dragons without having to shove them out of her way. A small group of Silkwings followed behind her, lining up as neatly as Silkwings could in front of her.

"Have any of you ever fought before?" Maple asked. All of them nodded.

"I probably ought to test you folks first, but we are on a tight schedule. Remember what I said about fighting the Hivewings! Everyone else, as soon as you get the signal- move out! And remember, _be efficient for trees sake!_ " Maple turned around, opened her wings and dove down to the guard platform.

There was little trouble getting to the guard's armory where she was told the high rankings stayed, issuing orders. Just a few dead guards here and there, along with a few mysterious cases of hallucination. Nothing that bad.

Maple was proud of the Silkwings who'd followed her- together they'd managed to help take out two guards, and even avoid getting poisoned to badly, although a few had small scratches, causing them to wince in pain.

Shuffling through her pouches, Maple produced a small light pink flower. Leaning over their wounds, she squeezed the flower gently and a few white milky droplets soaked into their wounds, and their pain eased from their expressions. Maple was worried she wouldn't have enough of those flowers. They were painkillers, they wouldn't get rid of the pain forever but it lasted a few hours, at least.

The flowers had been a small gift from Willow, who was known for being an extraordinary healer. Maple remembered parting from her.

 _Maple slowly padded through the forest floor, pushing away a hanging vine with berries that glowed like the stars. She entered a moonlit clearing, and in the middle stood a beautiful Leafwing. Willow._

 _Small flowers woven into vines were draped over the Leafwings wings, a small reminder of who she was. The lost Princess. Maple always had to admit that Willow was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Even without small flowers which glowed in the dark draped on her._

" _Maple! I thought you would've left without saying goodbye," Willow exclaimed happily, turning to face her. Maple ducked her head in a polite bow._

" _I would not leave with saying farewell to you, my Princess," Maple replied calmly._

" _Please- call me Willow. I've told you this many times, you should know this," Willow laughed. Maple lifted her head with a smile. Willow took a few steps closer, lifting a small embroidered pouch off of her neck, holding it out to Maple._

" _Here, take this. My parting gift. I know you will use it well- rosebell's, the flowers are called. They are a soothing flower, easily dulling the pain of the worst poisons," Willow whispered. Maple's eyes shone as she accepted the gift, wrapping the string around the bottom of her neck._

" _Thank you, my Princ- Willow. Your kindness exceeds the highest expectations," Maple thanked her._

" _Maple? Come back. I need you to come back," Willow called out as Maple turned to leave. With a glance back, Maple nodded. She would come back for Willow. Then, she opened her wings and flew swiftly out of the forest._

A small tear snaked down from Maple's eye, and she hurriedly brushed it away. She missed Willow so, _so_ much. Shaking her head, she slammed the door into the armory open. Maple was met with the shocked gazes of twenty Hivewings, all gawking at her. Growling at her stupidity to not listen for how many dragons were in the room, Maple charged them.

With a moment's hesitation, the other Silkwings followed suit. Ripping her claws through wings, throats and underbellies, Maple fought like a hurricane. Three Hivewings fell to her fury before they could so much as bat an eye. The Silkwings focused on attacking three of them, which was a humorous idea to Maple.

Seven Silkwings fighting three Hivewings, one Leafwing fighting thirteen Hivewings. Totally makes sense. Maple winced with pain as talons raked across her side. She whirled around, tackling him and smashing her tail into another Hivewing who got to close. Snapping the first dragon's neck swiftly, Maple flipped open a pouch and threw it's contents onto the floor.

Vine's grew quickly from the seeds spread out on the floor, and with a bit of concentration from Maple, wrapped around the necks of five Hivewings, strangling them. One of the Hivewings smashed into her shoulder, sending her tumbling across the room. Snarling, she reached around to bite him, elbowing him hard before shoving him off of her.

It took only a few moments until every HiveWing was dead. She lowered her head in grievance for the two SilkWings now reduced to lifeless corpses. One of the SilkWings which were currently alive turned to face her, his expression that of a grieving dragon.

"I thought we were giving them an option," he mumbled, gesturing towards the dead dragons.

"The rest we are. Although being a pathetic SilkWing, I wouldn't expect for you to understand that certain dragons have it drilled into their heads to keep everything as it should be, and obey their Queen," Maple replied with a huff. She turned to leave the room, however she was stopped by a wave of HiveWings clustered outside the door, their eyes a milky white, their posture and formation perfect. Hissing, she fingered (taloned?) one of her pouches. Slowly, she backed up, spreading her wings slightly and angling them forwards, arching her neck and lashing her tail. Anything to try and deter these seemingly mindless dragons from attacking her.

Seconds ticked by as Maple wracked her brain for why on earth were these dragons once teeming with life reduced to mindless zombies. Then she remembered a tale long ago, one that spoke of HiveWing Queens being able to control their entire tribe with a mere thought.

"Listen, Queen Wasp, and I know you're listening. Surprised to see a _LeafWing_ breaking into your precious Hive? Not my fault your guards are all incompetent. Anyways, if you don't allow every single SilkWing to fly free from your talons from right now, they _will_ tear your dragons to shreds. And when word reaches the other Hives, it will be the same story. So think very carefully," Maple threatened. Stalling- her best weapon until she figured out how to escape this alive.

As though she had an itch, Maple reached for one of her heavier pouches. Using one talon to 'get rid of an itch' she used the other to casually reach inside the pouch and hook her talon on the object within.

Within a blink of the eye, Maple whirled the small spiky ball towards the wall behind her, which she knew lead to the outside of the Hive, and smashed her bleeding tail into it. The wall crumbled, and before the HiveWings could so much as react, she tossed herself out the gaping hole and into the bright sky, her wings caressing the strong wind.

She kept on flying without looking back, even when the wingbeats behind her finally halted. For Maple had no time to look over her shoulder- not when she had a Queen to kill.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope that was ok, and I'm not sure what else to say so I hope you guys have a nice day or night or whatever! See ya :)**


End file.
